<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vibrate at my processional frequency by Dodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224027">Vibrate at my processional frequency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo'>Dodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark bot dad, wet potato chips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's arm is malfunctioning, he goes to the lab to see if he can fix it, but he needs an extra limb to do so; luckily for him a trio of extra limbs rolls in. Bucky adopted by the bots, and worms his way into Tony's heart by befriending the bots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vibrate at my processional frequency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl">Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020">stuckony_summer_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>1) SHORT PROMPTS (1-3)<br/>- AI/Robots; Tony as bot-dad<br/>with:<br/>- anything with the bots, especially with Tony as bot dad<br/>- artsy Steve being fascinated by Tony's science talk; Tony working on Bucky's arm<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His arm was malfunctioning again, the elbow would catch randomly and the wrist was grinding. It wasn’t too bad but it interfered with the day to day stuff, clicky elbow aside the writs was worse because he could hear it. If he could hear it no doubt when Steve returned he’d also hear it.</p><p>Which would start a Stevie worry fit, the sad puppy dog eyes, and Steve would try and do things for him. Which wasn’t what Bucky wanted, he was such a mother hen. No Buck would have to fix it before Steve came back from his mission. He had a rudimentary tool kit stashed in his room so he’d try that first.</p><p>All of the avengers had been called over seas for some portal, wormhole except him because he was benched. Mostly due to the country with the issue still seeing Bucky as a terrorist, he didn’t blame them apparently hydra had been messing with their local government for years and Winter soldier had been used multiple times.</p><p>The spider boy, and a few of the younger greener avengers were still stateside. Though luckily he was the only one in the tower, Bucky didn’t mind the pipsqueaks, he enjoyed their antics as long as it wasn’t directed to him. He was pretty sure the spider boy was trying to befriend him. Bucky knew the spider child was a soft spot on Stark and treaded carefully around it.</p><p>Steve was still pining for Tony, ever the romantic dunce though. Stark was still brooding and possibly hurting, He pretended like Bucky didn’t exist which was fine because it meant Bucky could watch Stark. He had a nice ass, clever with a sharp wit, and still very much in love with Stevie. </p><p>Bucky huffed as he placed the screwdriver down, it was bent. He’d been trying to lever it in between the slats on his arm. He grunted he wanted to fix his arm, but was looking like he’d have to ask for help. Tilting his head back looking at the ceiling, He couldn’t fix either the problem with his arm or the bizarre love triangle he found himself in.</p><p>He’d been good with Stark at first after they got through the parents and the trumas of the past, there were a few joint therapy sessions. Worked out and a tentative friendship in place, good ol’Stevie dropped the bomb placing that fragile friendship in limbo. Be rubbed his eyes cursing Steve’s lack of romantic insight. Of course Stark reacted poorly, if anything the man probably felt like a second choice at that point.</p><p>The elbow caught as he got out of the chair, growling at it. He would see if he could get into Stark's lab for a quick fix. It would probably be locked, no harm in trying.<br/>-<br/>Surprisingly it was open, and in a state of disarray, Bucky didn’t mind it reminded him a lot of Steve’s art room. A constant mess, a work in progress except Steve would spend hours frowning at his works, usually the ones that turned into Tony. He picked out a table off to the side that was motley clean and rummaged through the tool box finding higher quality tools.</p><p>This time he was able to pry off the arm plate but found with increasing frustration that the issue in his wrist was a two hand sort of fix. The elbow required more oil and probably some parts to be sanded down, unfortunately the access panel was on the posterior part and as he turned his arm every which way he couldn’t even see it.</p><p>He dropped it on the table huffing, annoyed that he couldn’t even fix it without asking for help. It irked him. He ignored the sounds and focused on his breathing, best not stress out and trigger Winter. The hydra programming was long gone but the personality stayed and Winnie, Buck’s affectionate name for the personality stayed. Therapy had really helped Buck not fight with Winter, come to terms with the personality. However Winnie would be no help in this so Bucky focused on his breaths and managed to calm down.</p><p>Only to jump off the chair when a hand touched his shoulder, he brought his fists up and his opponent beeped. He stared at the arm on wheels as it waved an oil can at him, beeping. <br/>“You want to help?”<br/>“Beep,”<br/>Bucky nodded, he’d heard Stark made robots, though he’d never gotten the chance to see them. He sat down and the arm wheeled up. </p><p>“So maybe we should grind down the rough bits first before the oil?”<br/>“Bweep!”<br/>The oil was placed haphazardly on the table and the arm zoomed off to get something else. Bucky righted the oil and smiled as the bot seemed to rush about. Ordering a bunch of other similar bots around, they came up all wiring and beeping in different tones as one seemed to pass some sort of scanner over the arm another clamped over his bicep as the first one carefully applied the grinder.</p><p>Bucky winced, it wasn’t that it hurt but he could feel the pressure. The bot swivel and the other bot that had scanned him came in and oiled his elbow up. He spied the word on the first one’s strut ‘Dum-e’ must be a name. He checked the other’s struts; they all had names, not very creative ones though. When the one coined butterfingers let go of his arm he shrugged rolling his shoulders.</p><p>“Thanks guys, now what about this?”<br/>He offered his wrist and the bots crowded him as they took turns shaking his hand and what he hoped was an inspection. There were whirrs and clicks ‘U’ held Bucky’s arm and tugged as the bots escorted him to some sort of fabrication table. Dum-e wheeled off and returned with a busted blender.</p><p>Bucky looked at the blender and then back at U, the claw opened and closed.<br/>“Okay, I’ll try.”<br/>He opened the blender up as U picked up the scanner again. His wrist was stiff and uncooperative, the elbow however was fantastic, no issue was there. The blender was a bit rough but the only reason it wasn’t working was the stem that connected the blades to the little motor had been knocked out.</p><p>He fixed it much to the delight of Dum-e who spun around waving his claw when the blender roared to life. Butterfingers placed a case of ball bearings next to the fabrication table. A hologram screen flickered on and Stark's face was peering down at them. Bucky watched the eyes widen slightly at his presence he could feel the arms press in close as they practically sang in their beeps, Stark frowned but then barked out commands to the bots pretty much ignoring Bucky.</p><p>The fabricated a new set of ball bearings from U’s scans, under some guidance from Stark they slowly replaced them. Bucky helped too, usually in retrieval as the claws seemed to be a bit clumsy with the smaller parts. Stark was very distracted, he’d go on mute but still be talking. Buck felt bad for interrupting the battle it seemed.</p><p>Bucky stroked Dum-e’s top strut when the bot got in his face, his wrist was closed up by the other two. He laughed when the other bots, now finished, bumped against him for attention as well. Forgetting all about the screen Bucky found a ball and tossed it watching the bots roll after it. U retrieved it first, Dum-e retrieved a wrench, Butterfingers did his best to try and take the ball from U. </p><p>He tossed the ball again and thanked Dum-e for the wrench. Eventually dum-e brought over what seemed like half the lab during the time Bucky was playing fetch with the other to bots. Dum-e had caught the ball at least once but had tossed it aside to pick up a pair of wrinkled pants to give to Bucky. He stopped tossing the ball, U and butterfingers stopped in front of him, claws lowered to his position on the floor.</p><p>“How about a story instead?”<br/>They beeped confused it seemed, Dum-e rolled over with the fire extinguisher.<br/>“The arm avengers?”<br/>Butterfingers squeaked and wiggled closer claw close to his face, U came up from behind to rest the claw on Buck’s metal shoulder. Dum-e put the extinguisher down and rolled into the open space. So Bucky launched into a completely made up story about the avengers that were just arms.<br/>--<br/>Bucky had expected Stark to bring it up as soon as he came back from the portal he didn’t. He did miss interacting with the bots, feeling that he was unwelcome in Stark’s space when Stark was there. A week or so had passed and Bucky moved on, still wishing he could mend that relationship. </p><p>So it was to his surprise when Stark cornered him after Steve had left for his entirely too early morning run.<br/>“Barnes, come with me.”<br/>“Sure,”<br/>They made their way down into the lab and Bucky was rushed by all three bots. Stark stood off to the side as the bots tugged him over to the right side of the lab where an arm lay. It was partially covered in a skin sheath, the machine it was resting in wasn’t done with grafting it to the metal.</p><p>“I’ve not been, ergh, I’ve been avoiding you because of Steve.”<br/>“I know, I understand.”<br/>“Do you?”<br/>Bucky looked back at Stark; it wasn’t a challenge he just looked thoughtful. <br/>“I kept the screen up, I saw everything. I have to get over this because they adore you.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“My kids, the bots they’ve been asking for you. You have spoiled them. I can’t work like this, so please come down every once in a while.”</p><p>Stark threw up his hands in an exaggerated manner, Bucky rubbed his neck suspecting this was Stark’s olive branch.<br/>“Sure what days should I stop by?”<br/>Bucky was still staring at the arm getting skin while petting the strut on U.<br/>“Tuesdays are good,”<br/>“Okay will do, and…”<br/>Bucky looked back at the arm.<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>-<br/>Several weeks had passed by and it had become Tuesdays and Thursdays, where Thursdays Bucky would just come down for the bots only, as Tony was usually working on stuff for SI or at a meeting. Bucky had started bringing down simple sandwiches when Friday had finally spoken to him, which seemed the AI had been giving him the silent treatment much like her creator. She had announced that Sir hadn’t had anything to eat in the past 20 hours.</p><p>So sometimes in coordination with the AI he’d restock the lab mini fridge with food on Thursdays, and try to teach the bots how to prep the food. It was mostly stuff one would just nuke and eat. He did get a few things that could keep in the cabinet above the microwave like crackers and protein bars. Following Winnie’s choices for food, something to eat and stay full that didn’t require the focus to shift.</p><p>Steve eventually found out of course, the Tuesdays turned out to be more hang with Tony and calibrate the arm while also playing with the bots. That was how Steve found him a few weeks later with a plate of sandwiches, with chips and drinks. Bouncing on the balls of his feet; today would be the final fitting of the new arm, the arm that he could feel heat or cold, better sensations. It weighed significantly less and after long hours of fixing the mounting hub was finally going to pay off.</p><p>Steve’s confusion was all over his face.<br/>“We made up.”<br/>Bucky offered and watched the confusion melt to hope. Steve tried to get in the elevator with him but he held out the hand with the drinks blocking him.<br/>“No, let me have my time with him, you have your Wednesday thing. Ask him then.”<br/>Steve nodded and pulled away as the elevator doors slid shut.<br/>-<br/>The new arm was fantastic, the old arm Bucky gave to the bots since they seemed worried that Tony was going to trash it. They wheeled off with it to make a shrine, according to Tony who was eating his sandwich while watching Bucky eat. Under the guise of watching is work of art, work of course.</p><p>Bucky of course had seen the subtle glances Tony had given him. His favorite was when Bucky would bend over to pick something up, for one of the bots. Tony would peek at his butt, U was always willing to test out this hypothesis and even let Bucky use the reflection of his cam to spy on what tony was doing. Usually fumbling with a tool or stopping mid sentence. Good fun, U really liked it.</p><p>He decided he’d bring up the topic, give Tony exactly one day before Steve fumbled in with his ‘romantic gestures’ and word stumbling and turning bright red. He loved Stevie but he still couldn’t admit his love for the very people he loved deeply. Unless he was being fucked, but that was a different bedroom Steve was like some horny alter ego.</p><p>He just wasn’t a wordy sort of person, Steve was more about times spent, and togetherness. Bucky wasn’t sure if Tony knew that, but it certainly felt like he was dealing with two grown ass men that really couldn’t communicate emotions well. He might as well pave the way for Steve’s possible blunder, after all he had become very acclimated to Tony over these past few months and the triad Steve had mentioned was looking like a possibility. </p><p>“Hey, Tony got something I want to say.”<br/>Tony looked up from his chips, there was bits of the dressing on the ruben in his goatee. It was no or never.<br/>“I really enjoy spending my time with you down here, your kids are amazing!”<br/>Tony nodded going back to dip his chips in the remaining dressing, like a heathen. It had taken Bucky a bit of time to find a few sandwiches Tony would eat all the way through, turned out anything with a sauce was a guaranteed win. Only because he could dip his chips in it, Tony Stark does not eat his chips dry.</p><p>“You may have questionable eating habits, but so does Steve. Maybe it's my kink?”<br/>Bucky shrugged ignoring the deer in headlights look from Tony he’d gotten off topic.<br/>“Anyways, I would love it if you joined me and Stevie, in our relationship, not just sex, but the dates and stuff. Hopefully Steve will try to convey this tomorrow.”<br/>Bucky smiled at Tony who had fallen still. Chip mid scoop, mouth slightly open.<br/>“Friday, could you show him, U and I’s experiment?”<br/>Images of Tony checking out Bucky's ass played on the holo screen and Tony dropped his chip.</p><p>“Using my own babies against me!”<br/>Bucky tilted his head,<br/>“Had to play nice with the kids, to show their dad I’m serious.”<br/>He stroked the strut of U that had wheeled over to check out the montage of Tony checking out Bucky ‘discreetly’.<br/>“Not that it was really hard, the bots are wonderful, and Friday is pretty amazing too.”<br/>Tony was turning red, bucky grinned.</p><p>“Even your armor is a work of art, Tony.”<br/>“I um, Thank you. I’ll think about it?”<br/>“Remember this, when Steve comes in and blunders it up. Yeah?”<br/>“Yeah,yeah okay. Whatever happens still come by?”<br/>“Of course Tony, wouldn’t miss time with the bots.”<br/>Bucky tipped his left over chips onto Tony’s plate, he still had plenty of homemade russian sauce on his plate. Tony grinned and continued to eat the chips oddly. Bucky smiled as he picked up the trash with the bots and cleaned up.<br/>“See you Thursday!”<br/>“Bye!”<br/>-<br/>Stevie hadn’t fumbled it that badly, though Tony did mention he’d taken a swig of water from the vase at the restaurant instead of his cup. Which had been amusing for Tony and Bucky. They cackled over it, Tony had said yes, no big surprise there. Steve had been over the moon and ready to toss the other onto their bed and go to town.</p><p>Thankfully Tony had insisted to go slow so they could learn to better communicate. Bucky snickered as he heard Steve defend himself on why he drank from the wrong container.<br/>“Being lost in someone’s eyes is a cliche and how did you miss the flower?”<br/>“I was lost in his eyes!”<br/>A pillow was launched and Bucky ducked his head missing the shot. There was a thump and Tony fell off the couch.</p><p>“Great! You killed him Steve.”<br/>“I did not.”<br/>“I have to avenge him.”<br/>Bucky picked up the pillow and beat Steve with it. Tony came in with just his fingers tickling along the sides of Steve. With teamwork they ganged up on Steve who was too busy laughing to launch a counter attack. He slid out of the chair crying uncle and Tony withdrew. Bucky hit Steve with the pillow once more for good measure. They sat on the floor next to Steve chatting lightly as Steve recovered his breath.</p><p>“Fri, put up a movie on the queue for these two.”<br/>The screen flickered on and they rearranged themselves around Steve who was still wheezing a bit. Pillows were arranged and the chatting died down as they got more involved with the movie. Bucky smirked at Tony who smiled back, before Buck could say anything Steve cut him off with a ‘shhh’. It didn’t stop Tony from snickering but Steve didn’t seem to mind that. Bucky rolled his eyes and turned back to the television. There would be time for witty quips later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>